A Friend Is A Friend
by fma.aiko.17
Summary: Two friends' feelings were unable to hide as for these two brawlers wanted to become more than friendship.


A 10 year-old girl named Miko Jewel Hanawara (call her MJ for short ^^.) was playing in a playground. There she met Billy Gilbert, also a 10-year-old boy. They met after MJ accidentally tripped on Billy. And there they played and played some more. It was already supper when the two young siblings went to their respective homes after a nice, playful day. Until one day, they decided to meet their parents so that they can be really close together. Of course the parents agreed for the sake of their child's happiness, and so there they went. When they finally got there, they didn't know that both of their parents were classmates once a long time ago, and so all of them had a nice day.

"Hey Billy!" shouted MJ.

"What?" He replied,

"What if one day, one of us will go to very distant place and get the risk of not seeing each other forever?" She asked worriedly.

"That will never happen. And if that day really arrives, we'll still remember each other, right?" Billy asked.

"Yup. You're absolutely right." She agreed.

Then one day, Billy's parents talked to him about moving in Japan. And this bothered Billy. He and MJ had so much fun memories together and suddenly it will be gone. Billy kept quiet to MJ that they were moving in Japan. He didn't tell her this until he had no more patience to tell her.

"MJ, I-I need to tell you something." Billy said while hesitating to tell her the truth.

"Yeah? What is it then?" MJ replied. His face bothered MJ, and she knew that this was bad news.

"Hey come on, it's not that bad, tell me. I can keep a secret."She added.

"It's not a secret, it's about….us." Billy said.

"Yeah, what about it? We're best friends forever, Billy. Please tell it to me." MJ said worriedly.

"O-okay. I-it's about our family. We're- we're—"Billy paused.

"We're what?" She replied.

"We're finally separating, MJ. We're moving to a distant land. Very distant to be sure. "Billy said.

"When did your family talked about this?" She asked.

"A month ago, I just didn't have the guts to tell you this earlier." He said.

"Then why—WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT EARLIER?!" She replied while crying. And she ran off as fast as she could.

After hours of searching for MJ, Billy finally saw her. She saw her in the playground where they first met.

"He-hey, I-I'm sorry I didn't tell you this earlier. I was going to, but I was afraid that you'd be reacting worse than this. I'm really sorry." Billy said sadly.

"I-it's okay." She said while wiping her tears.

Then Billy sat beside MJ.

"Remember the day when you almost fell right into the cliff and I was right on time to catch you?" Billy said.

"Yeah. I thought that was my last chance to breathe. Couldn't have lived without you."She replied.

"No, you were just lucky that I saw you right on time!*giggles*"He said.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that again. So, this is your last 4 days huh? Spend it wisely, Billy. I don't want you to waste your time playing video games all night.*giggles also*" She replied.

"Yeah. I'm gonna miss the days and the moments that we enjoyed." Billy also replied.

"Me too. I-I'm gonna miss you too, Billy. You're the best friend I ever—ever had."Then she cried.

Billy held her hand and put it on his chest next to his heart and said:

"Wherever I go, you'll always be here, inside my heart. You're the best friend I ever had also. PLUS! The most cutest girl I ever met." Billy said.

"Okay Billy cut it out. You'll always stay in my heart also." MJ replied.

It's time to go home for the two. MJ just lie and hug her pillow all night. She didn't ate supper. Her parents knew that she didn't want Billy to go but she had no choice. The next day, Billy called MJ on his cell phone to tell her that he won't be able to see her that day. So she decided to buy Billy something for a gift. She went along with her family to buy for their friends as well. She wanted to buy Billy something special. But she decided to buy friendship rings. Each ring had each of the friends' name carved onto it.

"This would make a perfect gift!" She said.

And thus, when the family arrived at their house, they saw an invitation lying on the floor. It said:

You are cordially invited to the goodbye party of the Gilberts. Please come to our house at 5 p.m tomorrow. Wear formal clothes and bring the whole family with you.

Special guests: Hanawara family

Tsukihara family

Yamakiku family

Takayama family

All Special guests are required to come...

THANK YOU!!

-----Gilbert Family

"Wow. They really are rich. Formal clothes? Party at their house? It must be a mansion." She said curiously.

The following day, the day that the party was supposed to be held, came fast. The fine dinings and clothes, it was just like what MJ dreamed of. While in the party, she was finding Billy. It came out to be that he didn't attend the party. MJ found him to the playground where she used to play with, the swing.

"You know for a second there, I thought you were kidnapped." MJ said.

"Oh hello M--, who the heck are you?!" Billy asked.

"Why I'm MJ of course. Who'd you expect? Oh, I bet your girlfriend right?" She replied teasingly.

"No way." He said.

"I just didn't expect you to dress like that. And you're all alone just to look for me?! What if you've been kidnapped and held for ransom?! Or they took you away from us?!" Billy added.

"Boy, you sure know your stuff huh? Take it easy. And who said I'm alone?" MJ said.

"What do you mean?"He asked.

"Okay guys I know you're eavesdropping on us. You can come out now." She shouted.

It seems that she knew that their friends were following them. They were also disappointed to know that they're going to another place in such short time. But they all know that memories of the past cannot be erased.

"So Billy, you and MJ are girlfriend/boyfriend now right?" Jared asked.

"NO! We didn't even go out for the first time yet." Billy said.

"How about we try it now? After all, you guys are a perfect match." Wendy said.

"I dunno. I mean look at her, I think she doesn't want a boyfriend yet." Billy said.

"But you DO like her don't you?" Jun butted.

"No I don't! Now leave me alone!" Billy shouted.

"C'mon, you wouldn't know if you just try right?" Wendy asked.

"Well, you have a point there. Wait, WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?!! GUYS CUT IT OUT!!" Billy shouted

"Hey MJ, Billy wanted to tell you something." Wendy said.

"Huh? What's that?" MJ asked.

"Well…Okay, since we're going away a-and we're not gonna be able to see you again, maybe you wanna----go out with me?" He said shyly.

"Oooh, somebody's in love!!" Ken said teasingly.

"Hey shut up!" Billy shouted.

"*sigh*I understand why'd you say no." Billy added while his head was facing downwards.

"Who said that I'd say no?"MJ said while holding Billy's head towards hers.

"What? You really mean it this time?! That's great" Billy said excitedly.

"She really said yes?!! That's wonderful!" Nina replied.

In Billy's excitement, he hugged MJ. And that was a suddenly a surprising move. They never saw the two so happy.

He bragged about this to his friends on and on. He's just excited like a child would eat a candy. Finally, the day that MJ and Billy waited for. Their DATE(bwahahaha)!!! They met and dined in an expensive restaurant. Of course, they had to wear they're formal clothes. It's a good thing that both of their parents were a city and had to stay there overnight.

* * *

CATCH THEIR LOVE STORY ONCE AGAIN IN "More Than Friends (A friend is a friend part II)"  


* * *


End file.
